legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Shira Elan Colla Brie
Shira Elan Colla Brie, was a female Human dark side adept trained by Darth Vader. Brie was a member of Imperial Intelligence, and on Vader's orders she went undercover to infiltrate the Rebel Alliance and discredit Vader's son, Luke Skywalker. Biography Early Life Born on Coruscant, Shira Elan Colla Brie was raised on an estate belonging to Palpatine, and as a teenager lived in the Imperial Palace as part of COMPNOR's adolescent indoctrination program. Shira came to learn and accept the Galactic Empire's New Order doctrine. Shira began her service to the Galactic Empire as a pilot trainee at the Coruscanti Pilot Institute, where she became friends with fellow Cadet Myrette Davani (though Davani's mother thought Shira was "a snob"). Six months after the Battle of Yavin, during her final year, Shira transferred to the Academy of Carida to complete her training. There, Davani was her roommate and underwent much of the same training. In addition to her field and pilot training, Brie came under the Force tutelage of Darth Vader, who had placed her in accelerated training for Imperial Intelligence after first sensing her Force potential. She was also trained in numerous forms of combat, including Echani and Noghri Stava. In addition, Shira underwent numerous biological alterations to her body's defenses, giving her accelerated healing and a high pain threshold. While at the Academy, Shira got her first taste of destruction and was given free reign to test her budding powers. An example of this was the incident where, while testing MT-STs, her walker was equipped with actual lasers as opposed to training ones; Brie ended up killing six students and destroying a dozen of the MT-STs, and was never as much as investigated by the Academy staff. In another incident, recounted in one of Myrette Davani's personal letters, the two cadets spent a night on the town to celebrate their impending graduation. Davani claimed that when a Caridan asked to buy them a drink, Shira turned him down and caused the man to fall unconscious without touching him. Imperial Spy Following her graduation with top honors from the Academy, Vader arranged with Intelligence Director Isard to send Shira on a solo intelligence mission. She proved herself on that mission, and reached the rank of Major in the Imperial Special Forces. She was then dispatched by Vader to infiltrate the Rebel Alliance and eliminate Luke Skywalker, or discredit him in the eyes of the Alliance. Imperial forces razed the city Chinshassa—already resistant to Imperial rule—on planet Shalyvane to provide a background cover story for her, and she used as her alias the shortened version of her name: Shira Brie. Posing as a Shalyvane refugee, she accomplished her infiltration with ease, due in part to the Alliance's desperate need for fighter pilots following the Battle of Hoth. Shira was assigned to Rogue Squadron and served at Haven Base on Arbra. Her vivacious beauty and intelligence made her a popular member of the Alliance. She struck up a friendship with Luke Skywalker, and made it obvious that she wanted to be more than a friend. It was a relationship that Luke, as well, seemed willing to pursue. When Luke headed to Bespin to check up on Lando Calrissian, who had not yet reported back to Arbra since he returned to Cloud City, Shira volunteered to join him. Once there, the Rebel pilots helped Lando to liberate the city from Imperial forces. On a subsequent mission to Spindrift, Shira remained close by Luke's side. She often called Luke "Ace," her own personal nickname for him. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs